fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spyro's Artisan Birthday
Spyro's Artisan Birthday is a fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. This story is meant to celebrate Spyro's 20th anniversary. Transcript (At the castle where Spyro lives, Spyro is sleeping as Sparx is sleeping in a jar. The clock is turned out as Spyro wakes up and burn the clock.) *Spyro: Stupid clock. Oh, good morning Sparx. *Sparx: Good morning Spyro. *Spyro: *open the jar to free Sparx out* Ah, what can we eat for breakfast? We have chicken wings, waffles, pancakes, apples, peanut and jelly sandwich. Who knows? Maybe i can have fried eggs with shrimps on it. (The door is knocked) *Spyro: Ugh. Who is it? I'm already a adult now. *Sparx: Teenager. *Spyro: Shut up. I'm like in my mid-18 or something. *open the door to see Flame, Ember and Cynder* Hey guys. *Flame: Good morning big boy. *Ember: Hi. *Cynder: Happy birthday. *Spyro: Today is my birthday. Jeez, thanks. I thought everyone would forget about it. *Cynder: Come over to the Dragon Kingdom, they're having a big breakfast for everyone. *Spyro: No gnorcs, no rhynocs. Good, that should do the lesson. *Cynder: Just fly over there. They're selling biscuits and pancakes at the buffet. Nevin is cooking the best breakfast food in the whole world. *Spyro: I thought he was a artist. *Cynder: Almost all the dragons from around the world are there. Even your old pal Ivor is there. *Spyro: Really? I'm hella going. *Sparx: Woo hoo! *Cynder: Let's go. We're running late. *Spyro: I'm all fired up. Here we go! (Spyro, Ember, Flame, Cynder and Sparx fly to the Dragon Kingdom. At the Dragon Village, the party is being set up.) *Nestor: How's the party going? *Master Tomas: We're doing great. Look at all the decorations, are they adorable? *Elder Magnus: Ooh, cupcakes. *eat the cupcakes* *Mrs. Shoutfire: Don't eat the cupcakes Magnus, these are for the party. *Elder Magnus: Oh, sorry. *Gavin: Hey, wanna drink a cup of coffee? *Elder Magnus: Oh sure. I would love some coffee. *drink coffee* *Gildas: Hey Nestor, all the beautiful sculptures are done. *Nestor: Perfect-o. *Master Tomas: Looking good. *Cho Lei: Hey Tomas. *Master Tomas: Oh Cho Lei, you came to see me after all. *Cho Lei: We got the burgers, muffins, fries, pasta, steak, meat, chicken and all the foods for the all-you-can-eat buffet is finally cooked and done. *Master Tomas: 100%. Now this is what a party should have been. *Lindar: Master Tomas, someone is at the gate. *Master Tomas: Oh no, the party isn't done yet! They're too early! *Moneybags: Don't worry, i'll teach them a lesson. Finish the party up! The dragon is here! *Devlin: Right sir. Let's finish up! *Master Tomas: Moneybags, i'll answer the door. *Moneybags: Okay, go do it for me. Will ya? (At the gate, Spyro and his friends have arrived) *Spyro: Hello? Is anyone there? *Sparx: That yellow door won't even open. *Cynder: Oh, they're closed to clean up the whole place. *Spyro and Sparx: What? *Cynder: Just kidding. They don't want any people over. *Master Tomas: *open the door* Hi Spyro. *Spyro: Hey Tomas. *Master Tomas: Good day, isn't it. *Spyro: That's it? Is that something you want to say to us? *Master Tomas: No. I have more to say. Thanks Spyro. *Spyro: Ha ha, very funny. *Master Tomas: No, that's not right. Good morning. How's the breakfast? *Spyro: We haven't ate breakfast. *Sparx: We're just getting started. *Master Tomas: Oh, it's a beautiful day out there. Go away, go go and play with your friends. *Ember: What? *Flame: I thought we were here for fun. *Sparx: Is this some kind of joke? *Spyro: You're pulling a prank of us. Wow. *Master Tomas: No pranks after all. I hate pranks and i mean it. *Nevin: The party's done! All clear! *Spyro: A party? What party? *Master Tomas: Shhhhhhhhhh. Come on. *Spyro: Fine. (Spyro and the gang enter the village as the dragons and friends pop up in surprise) *Everyone: Surprise! *Spyro: Wow. A surprise party for me? *Devlin: Happy birthday Spyro. *Hunter: Happy birthday bro, we got the candles and cake going. *Spyro: Wow, and it's a little small? *Bianca: Don't worry. Let me change it for ya. *use her wand to turn the cake big* *Spyro: Wow. *Master Tomas: It's a surprise. I love it. *Alban: Nice and done. *Argus: Wonderful. *Sheila: Hi Spyro. *Spyro: Hey Sheila, where's the others? *Sheila: Oh, they're here on time. *Sgt. James Byrd: Happy birthday soldier. *Agent 9: Happy birthday my man. No rhynoc in the party. *Bentley: Happy birthday pal. *Bartholomew: Happy birthday to you. *Spyro: Wow, i didn't know my friends would come over. *Elora: Heya. *Spyro: Elora? *Sheila: You have crushes, wow. *Bentley: I'll crush these cupcakes to pieces. *Spyro: Ah, Elora. *Elora: I knew i could make it over. *Zoe: Hey Spyro, we got the music going for ya. *Spyro: Cool. We can play pop music, 80's music, 90's music, any genre of music you name it. *Flame: Rock and roll. *Elder Titan: Jazz, man i love jazz so much. *Elder Astor: Who cares about jazz? Jazz is nasty. *Elder Titan: Hey. *Elder Astor: Jazz is the stupidest thing i ever heard in my life. *Elder Titan: You insult! *Master Tomas: Hey hey hey, no fighting during a party. *Elder Astor: Fine. *Elder Titan: I respect that. *Cho Lei: Okay, now we can play some music. *Spyro: Oh yeah. *Sensei Ragnar: Hold on a second, did someone say about music? *Master Tomas: Sensei Ragnar, is that you? *Sensei Ragnar: Yeah. I let you guys play all the music you want. *Old One Horn: I have returned. *Master Tomas: Old One Horn. *cries in peace* You returned. *Old One Horn: Yes. I wanted to see all of my friends around. *Everyone: Awww. *Bubba: It's so cute. *Isaak: My eyes.........are tears. *Alvar: I love you all. *Professor: Oh, i know how to change the music on the stereo. *Blink: Let's play some music. *Sparx: Alright, hit it! *Professor: Okay. *play the music* *Master Tomas: Okay Chorus, 1, 2, 3. *Nestor, Delbin, Tomas, Argus, Lindar, Gavin, Astor, Gildas, Nils, Devlin, Thor, Alvar, Alban, Oswin, Darius and Nevin: Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu *Old One Horn: I was left to my own devices Many days fell away with nothing to show *Sensei Ragnar: And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love Great clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from above *Cosmos: But if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like you've been here before? *Titan, Magnus, Gunnar, Conan, Boris, Ivor, Maximos, Enzo, Halvor, Marco, Ulric, Todor, Andor, Asher, Ragnar and Trondo: *build their weapons while singing* How am I going to be an optimist about this? How am I going to be an optimist about this? *Lateef: We were caught up and lost in all of our vices In your pose as the dust settled around us *Moneybags: And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love Great clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from above *Professor: But if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like you've been here before? *Bruno, Cleetus, Claude, Cyprin, Bubba, Zeke, Damon, Rosco, Isaak, Lyle, Jed and Sadiki: How am I going to be an optimist about this? How am I going to be an optimist about this? *Cosmos, Zantor, Boldar, Eldrid, Kelvin, Zander, Zane, Cyrus, Ajax, Cedric, Jarvis, Hexus, Lucas and Altair: Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu *Hunter: Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins? *Bianca: Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins? *Spyro: And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love. *Cynder: Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?. *Flame: Great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above. *Ember: Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins? *Zoe: But if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes Does it almost feel like you've been here before? *Lateef, Zikomo, Mazi, Kasiya, Azizi, Bakari, Apara, Obasi, Baruti, Mudada, Useni, Kosoko, Lutalo, Copano, Unika and Revilo: How am I going to be an optimist about this? How am I going to be an optimist about this? *Sparx: If you close your eyes Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? *Chorus: Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu Eh, eheu, eheu *Spyro: Cool song, do it again. *Master Tomas: I love to play another song, but we can't. Red didn't show up. *Spyro: What? *Cynder: Sorry Spyro, maybe we can stop the party for now. *Spyro: No way. We can't just stop the party because, someone didn't make it. *Sparx: Why would it be such a thing to end the party in that way? *???: Hold it, i have arrived. *Master Tomas: Red? *Red: Of course it's me. I show up to see Spyro. *Spyro: So are we going to do this thing or what? *Red: I won't even fight you. All i have to say, happy birthday. *Spyro: Thanks a lot. *Sensei Ragnar: You finally made it. *Red: Ah, my friends, it been a pleasure. *Old One Horn: We alway miss you. *Cho Lei: Are you ready to join along in a fest? *Red: Oh sure, i would love too. *Master Tomas: I think we should play one more song. *Argus: I agree to that. *Hunter: Oh yeah, come on. Let's play another song. One more time. *Spyro: Alright, 1, 2, 3! *Nestor: Together now, together, together Together now *Spyro: We were born to fly, limitless No matter what, we stay up If we're a team that is enough *Hunter: No boundaries. *Sparx: No. *Bianca: We're fearless. *Sparx: Oh. *Spyro: Where we go on, we go all We never break, we never fall *Cynder: In this world that we're creating Magic's all around We can fly above the ground *Flame: Oh yeah, sing together now. *Nestor, Delbin, Tomas, Argus, Lindar, Gavin, Astor, Gildas, Nils, Devlin, Thor, Alvar, Alban, Oswin, Darius and Nevin: Hey yeah, we should come together. Let's be heroes in the night, in the night Black spotlights beaming in the black sky We can lift the darkness with our light Cause everybody's in harmony, all together now'' *Titan, Magnus, Gunnar, Conan, Boris, Ivor, Maximos, Enzo, Halvor, Marco, Ulric, Todor, Andor, Asher, Ragnar and Trondo: Harmony, all together now Harmony, all together now Everybody's in harmony, all together now Harmony, all together now Harmony, all together now *Ember: Whenever chaos gets to crazy Trouble knocks on the door With your heart above the floor *Sheila: Keep shining. *Sparx: Shining. *Sgt. James Byrd: Keep trying. *Sparx: Yeah. *Bentley: Something's wrong but we're strong. *Bartholomew: Face your fears until they're gone. *Agent 9: In this world that we're creating. *Zoe: Magic's all around. *Elora: We can fly above the ground. *Moneybags: Yeah yeah, sing together men. *Cosmos, Zantor, Boldar, Eldrid, Kelvin, Zander, Zane, Cyrus, Ajax, Cedric, Jarvis, Hexus, Lucas and Altair: Hey yeah, we should come together Let's be heroes in the night, in the night Black spotlights beaming in the black sky We can lift the darkness with our light 'Cause everybody's in harmony, all together now *Bruno, Cleetus, Claude, Cyprin, Bubba, Zeke, Damon, Rosco, Isaak, Lyle, Jed and Sadiki: Harmony, all together now Harmony, all together now Everybody's in harmony, all together now Harmony, all together now Harmony, all together now *Red: Oh yeah. Sing it Dream Weavers! *Lateef, Zikomo, Mazi, Kasiya, Azizi, Bakari, Apara, Obasi, Baruti, Mudada, Useni, Kosoko, Lutalo, Copano, Unika and Revilo: Hey yeah, we should come together Let's be heroes in the night, in the night Black spotlights beaming in the black sky We can lift the darkness with our light 'Cause everybody's in harmony, all together now *Chorus: Harmony, all together now Harmony, all together now Everybody's in harmony, all together now Harmony, all together now Harmony, all together now *Sparx: All together, harmony. *Spyro: We're all together, in harmony-y. '''THE END HAPPY 20TH ANNIVERSARY TO SPYRO THE DRAGON! Category:Fan Fiction Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff